therealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarf
Dwarves are short and stout creatures mostly inhabiting Khazad-dûm. They are shorter than humans but taller than gnomes, taking advantage of their size when possible and relying on their robustness and strength when not. The average dwarf is steady, observant and composed both during work and combat, yet able to rage with fierce zeal and persistence when the situation calls for it. While a dwarf prefers to plan forward to overcome challenges, many of them easily lose their temperament and self-restraint when exposed to conditions stirring their feelings and concerns. In past ages, the dwarves rarely left the safety of their mountain fortresses, spending their time on refining metal and stone into powerful weapons and beautiful jewelry. However, when the call to battle sounded, they rose up to defend their friends and allies with unmatched courage and valor. Physical Characteristics Dwarves are a short and stocky race, and stand about a foot shorter than most humans, with wide, compact bodies that account for their burly appearance. Male and female dwarves pride themselves on the long length of their hair, and men often decorate their beards with a variety of clasps and intricate braids. A clean shave on a male dwarf is a sure sign of madness, or worse—no one familiar with their race trusts a beardless dwarven man. Culture Dwarves are a strong and hardy people steeped in tradition with a zest for combat, exploration, and many a fine ale. While the monarchs of the past are honored, so, too, are the heroes and explorers of modern time who are the basis for many a tale of dwarven folklore. What the dwarven people lack in height, they make up for in heart and valor. Dwarves consider their clans vital to their personal identities. The leader of a dwarven clan is its guardian. Considered something closer to a father or patriarch of a family rather then an actual king. Many dwarven clans are made up of a singular family which inhabited its ancestral home for thousands of generations. In some more close knit clans it is taboo for a dwarf to marry outside their clan and considered dishonorable to be in a relationship with someone who doesn't share a blood connection with them. Dwarves are famous metalsmiths. While they produce many implements of war, they are adept at working with softer metals as well. Dwarven clans Mountain Dwarf Clan * Bronzebeard Clan * Ironhammer Clan * Silverbeard Clan * Goldheart Clan * Stoneforge Clan * Ironhealm Clan * Frostbane Clan * Stormhelm Clan * Thunderbew Clan * Hearthhelm Clan * Darksteel Clan * Coldcopper Clan * McDurrua Clan * Bloodbeard Clan * Grimweld Clan * Coldsteel Clan Minor * Brisbane Clan Hill Dwarf Clan * Wildhealm * Skyreach Dark Dwarf Clan * Darkforge Clan * Firefelt Clan * Ashmar Clan Major Holds * Khazad-dûm * Mountainhealm * Winterhelm * Evergreen * Thaneforge also known as Dun'ragram * Slopefall Destroyed/Overrun/Abandon Holds * Gründerhall * Drammerhall * Müirendhold Government Dwarfs value their independence above all else. Usually when there is major disagreement over various issues within a Dwarven stronghold the smaller faction simply leaves to found a new stronghold rather then live in a place where there will be conflict and clashes over ideas. Dwarfs don't share a central government structure that dictates laws across the region like most of humanity. Instead the Dwarven kingdoms or holds are represented by a high king of the mountain is who respected as the highest authority by the Dwarven people. Yet his authority does not override the heads of any other stronghold or clan outside his own and has no right to impose his will upon them. Faith Unlike most races Dwarves had no semblance of organized religion. Their mythology speaks of a Pantheon of gods that created The Realm and most dwarves accept the mythology as fact. Though unlike other races they don't worship or pray to these beings they believe created The Realm. Rather just acknowledge their power and existence. In recent years many Dwarves have converted to the Church of the Holy Light. Despite the fact that most Dwarves find the church and their teachings silly at best, its membership continues to grow and its been projected that in the near future one out of every ten dwarves will be a member of the church. Technology